


Right Here

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [94]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony can spend too much time in the lab, but Loki rarely minds.





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/gifts).



> Just some pure fluffy, fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> And this is dedicated to the amazing **Lynds** who helped me in my time of need when I randomly messaged them in desperate need for a title. You are amazing and sweet and thank you for saving my sanity ♥

Tony had been in the lab for close to twelve hours. When he couldn’t ignore the insistent rumbling of his stomach any longer, he made his way to the penthouse. Loki already had sandwiches prepared and after making him eat and shower, he pulled Tony onto the bed and proceeded to stretch out over him.

His arms were wrapped around Tony’s waist, their legs tangled and he was nuzzling his head against Tony’s chest. Tony quirked a smile at the bombardment of affection. It was nice when Loki did this; it showed how much he’d been missed.

He brought his hand to Loki’s hair, stroking through the strands.

“Sorry I took so long in the lab," he said.

“Nonsense,” Loki muttered. “If you took too long, I would have dragged you up myself.”

And that was true; Loki never minded how long Tony spent inventing, he only ever interfered when he was concerned for Tony’s health. He would more often come down so they could work on things together. He understood it was a part of who Tony was and never begrudged him for it. It was one of the reasons Tony loved him. It was why warmth flooded his chest and he held his lover a little tighter.

“Still," he continued softly. "I’m sorry if I neglected you.”

Loki’s lips quirked in a smile, his eyes closed and his body relaxed. "You will make up to me now by remaining in this spot.”

Tony chuckled, but saw no reason to complain. After all, it was no hardship to lay cuddled up in bed with the man he'd married.


End file.
